


Coffee?

by nasiragron



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Above their heads, mistletoe hung from the ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee?

Coffee? -R

Grantaire watched Enjolras closely as he studied the coffee cup sleeve he found in one of his political philosophy books.

Tucking strands of his blonde hair behind his ear, Enjolras paused. “I only drink fair-trade coffee.”

“So is that a yes or a no?”

Before he answered, Enjolras glanced up for some reason. “Is that…?”

Above their heads, mistletoe hung from the ceiling. Grantaire looked back at him, eyes slightly wide and cheeks turning a faint pink. “Yeah.” Even though kissing Enjolras was all he could think about sometimes, he hesitated. His eyes flickered to his lips. “Does that mean we-"

“It would be remiss of us to ignore a holiday tradition, I think,” he replied warmly.

Grantaire leaned closer slightly; just enough so that their lips barely touched, sending shivers down his spine. His eyes, still wide, focused on Enjolras’s face. His eyes were closed, and the curls he tried to secure behind his ear earlier fell forward and brushed against Grantaire’s cheek. They were barely kissing yet he could feel his knees grow weak.

It took him completely by surprise when Enjolras tentatively pressed their lips together.

After a few seconds of shock, Grantaire started kissing back, just as tentatively, torn between kissing him and moving away, scared that he would do something wrong.

He closed his eyes and kept kissing him gently. He lightly rested his hands on Enjolras’s waist - mostly to keep himself from fainting.

Another blissful few moments passed before Enjolras pulled back. Grantaire didn’t know what to expect when he opened his eyes, and he almost didn’t want to, but then a hand gently touched his cheek.

When his eyes flickered open, Enjolras smiled softly back at him.

“To answer your question: coffee sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
